redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ejaxk The Abyss
Hi Ejaxk The Abyss, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 05:38, September 8, 2009 Sweet name! I'm Layla Goldeneyes, a wildcat princess. Born to the evil, but going to the good side. If you want more info on me, go to my user page. HAVE A AWESOME TIME HERE AT REDWALL WIKIA! (Or as we call it, Redwall Abbey.) --Layla the Wild Cat I come in peace with sasquatch! 21:51, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Hi there, Ejaxk! That's a cool name!! :) This is kind of a late welcome, so I apologize for the lateness. I hope you have enjoyed the wiki, its always fun and exciting, with something goin' on. If you need help with anything, you can always ask LordTBT or any of the other users on here. I was wondering, what species is your character? You didn't say on your user page...? --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:01, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Hi Heya matey this is Awavian. I've seen you around the site but never saw you on the shoutbox. I would love to be your friend and I hope that you like the start of my fanfic. User blog:Brockfang/The Wisest Badger Lord If you knew me long enough you would realize that I have two accounts: Awavian and Brockfang. Hope I see ya more, Awavian - HAWAAY THE BRAAW!! 23:58, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Ah see Weel, et's nice tae meet ye, mah frien'. Ah'm Lady Pinedance Swifteye/Coneslinger or just Pinedance tae me mateys. What's the Castle Abyss series(?) like? It sounds interesting. Oh, and you said you have a dA account; so do I! My name there is Glorrosaelin. ;D--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 00:18, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Of course we can be friends! And I don't care about what you say; my other friend at school does that all the time! Go here to learn how to makea signature. ---->Signature<----. -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 00:25, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Ah, yes, I do remember commenting on that :) It's cool that you're a good character designer! I draw a lot, but sometimes I can have troubles with developing my characters. Don't know why...perhaps algebra is slowly ebbing away at my imagination!! NOOO!!! -Falls into a dark mathematical pit of despair and woe- Also, when you post stuff, its good to put your signature down, so people now who put it :) You do that by putting in ~~~~ or clicking on the button with a signature thing on it. You can also go to your preferences and make it look all pretty, or in your case, cool looking. If you are having troubles with that or formatting or polls or being mauled by wolverines (It happens), feel free to ask! :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 03:18, October 25, 2009 (UTC) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 03:22, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Is the question would I like to be in your fan fiction? If so, yes! You can put as my usual character; the wildcat Layla. Do what you want with her (you can kill her, or have her get injured); as long as I appear. -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 13:01, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Ejaxk! -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 21:10, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Jake, hi Jake it's me Glenden, I was at Sam's house. Hola Hello. I couldn't help noting how much you sound like me. I'm also obsessed with thinking up new weapons haven't really done too much of it recently, I will have to show you some! I also do not have very many friends in real-life, in fact theres only 1 that I may get to see once every 2 weeks because I'm homeschooled : /. But yeah, nice to meet you! Neildown-- 01:52, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Hey So, by process of elimation i have figured the following: We are about the same age, and you are helping Penglens with a major fanfic. Cool. could you do me a favour? Could you outline the basic plot of the story. Is it like an almighty sort of warlords clash sort of thing or what? You should read my fanfic in the meantime. I'll read yours if you read mine. Please? Pretty please? With cherries? Later man. Keep in touch. --Lyth Streambattle.....Music is the true barometer of a person's soul 00:33, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Story Outline Okey-day, the story outline: My character, Evamek, is born on a small island of the coast of Salamandastron called Yoruto. Living there since he was born, Ejaxk longed to explore. Unfortunaetly, his wish is granted when Lezar Gerrot, a roving slaver, sacks Yoruto, taking Ejaxk as his slave. Living in slavery for a season, Ejaxk eventually escapes in a longboat. Thus begins Book 1 of the Opposite Spectrum Trilogy. Arriving at Salamandastron, Ejaxk is attacked by 7 & 1/2 season old Copperjaw. Mistaking him for a corsair, Copperjaw savagely attacks Ejaxk. But Ejaxk is no pushover. Skilled in the martiall arts, Ejaxk and Copperjaw are evenly matched. They would have fought endlessly, but Coldstrype the Scythe, Badger Lord of Salamandastron, stepped in clacking their heads together, knocking them both out cold. Waking up in the infirmary, they quickly resolve their differences and become fast friends. Training together til adulthood, they then set out, bound for adventure. I can't reveal Books 2 & 3's storylines til I post Book 1, which be for awhile. Right... I was not aware of the year-season ratio. Anyway, Gaelmount....ummmmm.....is the northern equivalent of Sampetra. --Lyth Streambattle.....Music is the true barometer of a person's soul 20:41, December 6, 2009 (UTC) accept Gaelmount isn't evil. Total and Complete Sweetness... You to, huh? What are your favorite sons by them? Mine are Johny Tarr, Titanic set, and the Samouri set. I'm going to one of gaelic storm's concerts next year. Tickets are $10 but i have an inside guy that could get them to me for free. thought i wel,comed you but i guess not. i think your weapon design is cool, sort of like the arrow volley in battle for middle earth II. its ok if you didnt understand that. i like weapons but i dont generally think of new ones. i own a toy crossbow(lame but cool) and a real bow with 3 arrows and 3 arrow/spear thingies. and i use my tunic belt for a sling. and you probably werent too interested in any of that, but ok. i have two cats too. rhulain, who just had kittens and snowy/april snow who looks like a siamese but is the sweetest cat ever. im blabering-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 17:49, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I think we could do something like that. The only problem is I have a LOT of artwork to do (like, ten commissions) so you'd have to be willing to wait a little bit for me to get caught up. -- Punk Rocker Merl | I rock for God, do you? 22:47, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Guten Tag! Aben Hello. That's "good day evening" in German. So, you're learning/know Mandalorian? What region is it from? Not much is new with me, really, just a ton of homework XP. I am teaching myself German here & there though. I only know maybe a score of words so far.--Neildown60px| Semper fi 15:20, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Oh, geez, lol! I thought it was like some highland language from the name, wasn't even thinking of Star Wars. Star Wars is awesome though, me & a friend watched a marathon of the movies at a sleepover before. In response to your Mandalorian and Mando'a, you can puzzle a German by saying Sie est Berliner? which translates to "You are a paczki? doughnut", or you can make them run for shelter by screaming Acton! Luftangriff! which roughly translates to "Attention!/look out! Air raid!". Are there any other languages that you know? --Neildown60px| Semper fi 21:34, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Jake! it's good to finally hear from ya, and yes I do have a few friends, me and Lyth Sreambattle are into the same music.--Penglens Who needs logic? 21:06, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Did you ever play Assassin's Creed or the latest Prince of Persia? Arhiman is the name of the god of Darknesss(even though I don't believe that crap, my cousin and I thouhgt of it as God((Ormazd god of Light)) and Satan(((Arhiman))) and I saw on Fren's page you said Arhiman, just wondering--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 12:38, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Hello! I finally was allowed to get an account on this site. Please view my user page and tell me what you think!Coldstrype the Scythe 22:33, February 26, 2010 (UTC) I love the conversation between Elika and The Prince about his scarf, do you own any Assassin's Creed or Prince of Persia? I have the first Assassin's Creed, and the stupid mobile Chronicles one on my iPod, and I have the newest Prince of Persia, did yu know that there is a new POP movie coming out? and their makng a game out of it called the forgotten sands, their making a game, off a movie, that is of a game--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 04:21, February 27, 2010 (UTC) AAAAAGH! I was referring to Penglens as Feorag, not Sam!Coldstrype the Scythe 11:00, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Pictures! I am drawing a better picture of you to post on the characters section that I am editing today. I hope you like it!Coldstrype the Scythe 11:00, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Jake fix up my home page, with the first and second book categories of good and badbeasts. Sam and I fixed it up today, but we need more subcategories--Penglens Who needs logic? 18:04, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey I'm Back! It is me sam. I've decided to make an account also. You can find me at "CopperJaw" That's ok, I'm random too :P. Yeah, I saw that. Glad you like it! Yes, I work for free here, but I plan on selling sometime when I get a little better. I'm hoping to make my own site or something, so, yeah. Sure, I can do one of Ejaxk! I'll just need a description and whatever style you want it in. watercolor paint, pencil, pen, pastel, charcoal: Sketch detail - to - Fine detail: Realistic - to - slightly anthro. I have a list on my user page, but I still need to organize that. --Neildown60px| Semper fi 14:19, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Help! Hello, I cann't find out how to post all the "stuff" onto my site. How do you upload pictures?--CopperJaw 15:15, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Scanned! Well, I've scanned many pictures -salamandastron crew -salamandastron crew 2 -feorag -lieutenant cauruthers -flamewyte I just can't find out how to post them! Hameha's Revenge I wrote a story about the island treeshrews. Would you like to read it?Coldstrype the Scythe 00:11, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Your Story I finished the story about you that we talked about at CopperJaw's house! Coldstrype the Scythe Eulaliaaaa! Hello. Was just wondering, are you still interested in a picture of Ejaxk? You didn't respond to my last message. If so, please respond. --[[User:Neildown|Neildown - We do it automagically]]60px| Semper fi 17:56, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Thank You! I'm glad you liked the pictures. My next project to tackle is Skarklin, so could you give me a description of him, please?Coldstrype the Scythe 21:32, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Character I could draw him. It might take a while, but you'll get it, that's for sure. :P -- Ren the Cat | Weilder of Dragonflame 00:16, March 26, 2010 (UTC) I understand that. I didn't mean to go by the information on your user page. I was just warning you that it may take a while. -- Ren the Cat | Weilder of Dragonflame 21:43, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Pictures Okay, so my next batch of pictures will feature these characters: Skarklin(almost done!) General Scarbane (the evil hedgehog, one of Flamewyte's generals) Krystickov The Duck (about to post!) Flamewyte And yes, Ejaxk, you bribe the Alchemist Voles. You pretty much pull out a bag of money, which a money loving vole, whose name rhymes with MIKHAIL TUSHKOV cannot resist. Coldstrype the Scythe 10:21, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Happy Easter! Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 15:21, April 4, 2010 (UTC) hey mate! I stumbled across your user page while wondering around the wiki. I have to say i loved the section you call, the wonderful life of Jacob. Hilarious. I laughed more than once. If you're more insane than Martin2 and Bluestripe then i think we'll get along. xD Hope ta get ta know ya better. You certainly seem to be and interesting person. BTW, I'm not uber skinny, I too talk to my self (although probably not as much as you) and i regularly go kablooie. Windy Never mess with a fox when death is on the line! 23:43, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! yeah i know where it's from. It's a family fav at my house. xD Aww, grr. i gtg define the Law of Reflection and Electromagnetic waves. Guess i'll see ya around mate! Windy Never mess with a fox when death is on the line! 17:04, April 5, 2010 (UTC) New Pics! Hey, Ejaxk! I've got some new pictures for you and CopperJaw! Check my user page! Coldstrype the Scythe 13:11, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Thank you!! That really brightened up my day :) I actually need to post some more recent stuff on here...I've sort of dropped off the face of the Redwall Wiki... *shrug* --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 00:54, April 13, 2010 (UTC) I just thought it may have been somewhat inspired by Naruto, as it has a bunch of Japanese weapons and some of the names sound familiar. I've never actually seen Naruto comics, but I've heard a lot about them. --[[User:Neildown|Neildown - We do it automagically]]60px| Semper fi 21:32, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Quotes: I saw your character quote section. Do you think I should make one, but with the other characters, too?Coldstrype the Scythe 23:18, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Fats... So I asked neildown to draw TronBuck's face shot to show more detail. But...How am I supposed to get the IronBuck story to him? Perhaps if I FIND the story that would help, right.--CopperJaw 14:30, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Umm... May I ask you a question?--Snowpaw the Wild--I am a Warriiiiiioooooooorrrrrrrrrr! 20:43, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Re:... The moneybag Mikhail is holding could be from you, I guess. The reason why Flamewyte and Scarbane seem so angry is just to show that they are evil.Coldstrype the Scythe 20:49, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Don't we all have sides like that? I mean, we all have our crazy, violent side that most people prefer not to see, and then we all have our nice, pleasant side. It's not so drastic in some, but it's there.--Snowpaw the Wild--I am a Warriiiiiioooooooorrrrrrrrrr! 20:56, April 21, 2010 (UTC) I was... curious.--Snowpaw the Wild--I am a Warriiiiiioooooooorrrrrrrrrr! 21:05, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Ftf, bnnito: I have been working on some new pics. I have Mannick and Jamoy ready to be colored, and I am working on designs for the older versions of characters that will be designed for the third book. I have a design for Skelva drawn in my drawing pad (It looks absolutely SICK!) and Copperjaw's middle aged self is drawn, but not colored. I would like to draw an older version of you, so could you type one up for me to reference? Coldstrype the Scythe 21:32, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Tips Okay... Which fanfic? Okay...--Snowpaw the Wild--I am a Warriiiiiioooooooorrrrrrrrrr! 21:37, April 21, 2010 (UTC) About the fanfic... That would depend on what kind of part it was.--Snowpaw the Wild--I am a Warriiiiiioooooooorrrrrrrrrr! 21:46, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Reply back I'm talking about book 3. Coldstrype the Scythe 21:47, April 21, 2010 (UTC) SCottish, English, French, Italian, Dutch, Irish, Chinese, and Indonesian? Dude, that's awesome! BTW, what's your avatar? I've always wondered what it is. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 05:05, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Lezar! Here is a picture of Lezar Gerrot that I drew from your description. I decided to ditch the chef hat for a turban and a middle eastern kind of look. Yes, I know that it isn't photoshopped, but my marker just died and I need to buy more. I hope this is okay for now! Coldstrype the Scythe 11:20, April 25, 2010 (UTC) book 3 description: Glad you liked the picture of Lezar! I still need a book 3 description of you, however.Coldstrype the Scythe 15:24, April 25, 2010 (UTC) understood. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 21:17, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Jamoy is done! I drew Jamoy for you! Here he is!Coldstrype the Scythe 11:17, May 1, 2010 (UTC) LordTBT deleted the Talk Page your request was on, and I was getting ready to do it, but I don't have the data I need to do so. Would it be too much trouble for you to resend it? -- Merlot the Pirate Vixen | Named after wine and PROUD OF IT 20:23, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Wot ho, old lad! Once again, I am very happy that you liked my picture. My new icon is the allmighty CourageWolf, the awesomest wolf around. You should really listen to his advice. Search CourageWolf on google images to see his other words of advice (Some of them do have swear words, though.)Coldstrype the Scythe 22:01, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Your Pic Yes, that is sufficient information. :) Thank you. Oh, and I was looking at his quotes, and would you mind if I put the words "no one truly dies until they are forgotten" on the pic? If it's not exactly like it is on your page don't worry I'll get it right, I'm just guessing for now, I don't have it copied or memorized. ;) That quote just inspired me, and I thought it would set an interesting mood for the picture. -- Merlot Yo ho ho and a bottle of wine 18:31, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Ejaxk First off, sorry his outfit is altered. I just started with the scarf, and it kind of went crazy after that. I love your character, though, and I hope you like the pic. I had a fun time with his head/face. :) If you ever need another commission again, I'm here, wot. (I'm also on DevientART) -- Merlot Yo ho ho and a bottle of wine 18:35, May 19, 2010 (UTC) sorry about the arrowhead tatoo. I'll have to color that in real quick (I outlined, but forgot about it) My ID is Merl0ck with a zero instead of an 0. I can give you a link. My Deviant User Page -- Merlot Yo ho ho and a bottle of wine 20:02, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I see. (about the wii) And I wish I could return the favor on you adding me as a friend on DA, but looking at art and stuff gives my PC maleware so I can't. :P I feel bad about that, but oh well. Also, speaking of DA, would you mind if I put your request up? (I always give the users credit for the design and name and all that stuff) -- Merlot Yo ho ho and a bottle of wine 19:33, May 20, 2010 (UTC) You got a Wii? What games do you have for it? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 04:44, May 21, 2010 (UTC) I plan to buy Monster Hunter Tri, possibly Super Mario Galaxy 2, maybe Other M, and I will buy Zelda Wii. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 20:46, May 21, 2010 (UTC) About our story: I was wondering, Ejaxk, Have you started on OS book one yet? If you have, could you start posting it chapter by chapter? I think that if we post it chapter by chapter, and maybe include some cliffhanger endings to some of the chapters, people will have more fun reading it, and they will want to keep reading more and more! Well, I hope you reply back, and I'll talk to you later! Coldstrype the Scythe 11:12, May 23, 2010 (UTC) About Potential Threat I do not believe that there is anything to worry about. It seems as though this person is just a strong fan of redwall (like the rest of us) and does not want to see the redwall legacy get twisted or watered down. I do not find his comments a threat, and think that this person is only giving constructive critism that we should probably work with. --CopperJaw 19:16, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Fan Fictional Funtastic I believe at one point you had asked if I ever needed feedback or something, you could do that...Well, I have a favor to ask: Seeing as you also are writing a story that might be slightly "Neo-Redwall", or be seen that way at least, I was wondering if you would mind reading a story I wrote a while ago. It's on here. under "My Stories". I have started posting some of my fan fictions on here as a back up, just in case, and it is actually easier (For me at least) formatting wise on WordPress, and putting stories on there improves views. Anyways, I'm rambling... The story is "The Warrior", and it's also on here. It seems to be overlooked by the majority of the readers on here (*sniff*), but maybe that's a good thing in the long run. And if it wouldn't bother you too much, I've just restarted my Redwall comedy, "Redwall Villains: On Ice!" which used to be on here but was deleted. If you could read those and tell me your opinion, I'd be ECSTATIC and would totally owe you one, BIG TIME. Thank you! :) -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 22:45, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Just ignore what MyOpinion says. He just doesn't like the creativity you an' yer friends have put into for ideas on your story. He just doesn't want the series straying a little from tradition. Change is good. Only good change is good, varies things a little bit. He's just trollin'. I bet the Opposite Spectrum series will be shweet! >;D --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 02:39, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... I've read your character description, and was wondering if I could draw him...? And sorry you have no internet :( That's a bummer. -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 22:38, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :O You like Doctor Who too? I LOVE DOCTOR WHO! :D 10 is my Doctor. What do you think of 11? LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 03:46, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Okalie dokalies, which outfit would you like me to draw him in? Yeah, I can agree. I thought 10 was better than 9, too. 10 sort of put some whimsical fun into the show, which 11 seems to be doing as well, but 10 did it better. Plus, me and all of my friends who watch Who are girls, so we all LOOOOVVVVEEEEEE 10. -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 16:22, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I never thought you would. Who's your fave companion? Donna is mine; Rose comes in at second, but the whole "Love Triangle" with 10 and Martha was sort of weird. -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 21:43, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Ejaxk, I got Monster Hunter Tri! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 03:11, May 29, 2010 (UTC) As we speak, I am watching the first episode of Doctor Who: An Unearthly Child. The two teachers just found a police box. I looked "Doctor Who episodes" up on Wikipedia so I could make sure I was watching the right one and saw a picture of a police box. I bet it's going to be VERY important! ;) --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 03:43, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Dude, calm down! I know this isn't any of my business, but you can't use symbols in place of cussing. I just don't want you to get in trouble, mate. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 03:55, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Dude I understand you entirely! Just ignore him and tell him to go troll someone on another website! He obviously doesn't understand talent when he sees it. He's just jealous that he couldn't come up with anything half as creative. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 04:07, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Comments Its called an opinion. Not everyone has the same one. I am very disappointed in your attitude. Neil - "epic fail" and doesn't give a flack -- 14:44, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Wow. Ejaxk, you seem like you woke up on the wrong side of the bed today. Coldstrype the Scythe 15:14, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Leamy! I quit. I'm not doing this if I have to deal with you, you're being stupid.--Penglens Who needs logic? 15:15, May 30, 2010 (UTC) I must agree with Penglens and Neildown on this one. What you said to CopperJaw and Penglens is very harsh and unforgiveable.Coldstrype the Scythe 15:18, May 30, 2010 (UTC) No, I'm not homeschooled. I go to a private Christian school. Don't worry. It t'was nothin' much, mate. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 19:11, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Ejaxk, you unruly dibbun! Just because somebody dislikes or doesn't want to read our story, it doesn't mean that they are the "enemy" or "less awesome". People have different opinions, and the point of this wiki is that everybody can contribute and share their opinions. Also, those things with censored swear words that you sent could have got you banned. Penglens has already read his, and he says he is going to quit. I highly suggest that you write apologies to all of the people on here that you threatened, or you will lose the most gramatically correct and best editor, Penglens. Once CopperJaw sees his, he will probably be furious, and it will just be you and me. Or, CopperJaw will be furious in a different way, and boot you from the story and report you to Lord TBT. Or, he'll tell you something similar to what I am saying right now, and tell you to stop threatening people. You must understand that those people who criticised our story just want a predictable, typical redwall fanfic unlike ours. They do NOT want to destroy our story and brainwash us with how they want it to go. They just have a different opinion as I said before. If you read the manual of style, it clearly says that not everybody has the same opinion, and you can argue with them respectfully, not arguing with them in an effort to shove your beliefs down the other person's throat. It also says that profanity, even censored, and threats, are not allowed on here. I, as one of your friends, am worried that you could cause the story to collapse, just as we are getting ready to post it, because of these "firing threats". I am not trying to be mean, I just want you to be more curteous to the people who write this story with you, or you will lose them. Coldstrype the Scythe 09:51, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Wow It seems that Bluestripe is the only friend I have left. Copp's being spineless, mindlessly obeying public opinion. Glen's being a baby, even though he does nothing! And Coldy's being A two-face, saying he agrees with me, then bashing me behind my back. With friends like these.... Also, as a last resort, I can make this whole story by myself. I most certainly don't wish to, seeing as you are my (reportedly) friends. Seeing as I have all the drawings, all the maps, and all the story lines, I can do it myself. I really, really don't wish to, but I can. Come to your senses. Resist public pressure. Or your off the case. Hope This Isn't a Bad Time... Hope this isn't an awkward/bad time, but I was wondering which weapons off the list Ejaxk carries when he is travelling. Does he have them all but their concealed, or is his carrying some/all of them? Thanks! :) -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 15:57, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ? You alright, mate? What's goin' on with you an' the others? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 16:00, May 31, 2010 (UTC) I was listening to one of my favorite songs, Animal I have Become, and it made me think of you. Listen to the lyrics and tell me whether you think so in your current situation. Here it is. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 16:04, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Watch the language, Ejaxk. Dude, you need to just calm down. This isn't my fight, but it is still getting me and others upset. Here are some things you must realize: 1: NO ONE IS TRYING TO TAKE OVER/BAN YOUR FANFIC. 2: YOU MUST LOOK AT THINGS FROM OTHER PEOPLE'S PERSPECTIVES JUST AS MUCH AS YOUR OWN. 3: YOU WILL NOT ESTABLISH ANY GROUND BY USING VULGAR LANGUAGE AND THREATS. I am not trying to further tick you off by this, but you need to stop arguing. I understand you don't want your fanfic being altered, but you don't need to go threatening your friends to accomplish that that the public was altering it in the first place. Your arguing & threats are way over the top. Please, just give your points civilly. --Neildown - Happy Memorial Day, U.S.A.60px| Semper fi 17:33, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Leamy. Let me break it to YOU straight, I don't care about this project. I never did. It's never going to be published, no one will ever read it outside you and the others. You need to understand that. And I don't care at all if you need my characters. And I don't NEED you at all, because this "project" is never going to leave this group. That's all. Good Luck!--Penglens Who needs logic? 18:12, May 31, 2010 (UTC) It's simple. If they keep sayimg apologize, tell them to drop it because it's over and there's no point in wasting your life by going on about the past. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 22:43, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Listen My Opinion was annoying. He did give off critism. However, you must keep in mind that not every one is going to love what we are doing. I apologised to him because he was threatened. This is a freindly website in which you are causing a problem. Every one is not wrong simply because you think they are. I agree with kneil down. You take this to a whole new level and you'r making this not fun because of your selfishness. You are threatening people and our reputation as a group is falling. You have the drawings, we'll make new ones. You have the maps, I've already memorized them. Penglens left and soon with coldstrype. You are mqaking this whole production come to it's knees. You will get kicked off-line for threatening, and you will not even see it coming. You must settle down or you will regret it.--CopperJaw 22:54, June 1, 2010 (UTC) You should listen to your group. When people that aren't even involved in your issues are getting involved, you know that something is going on. Grow up and learn to take criticism; everyone has different opinions and that's what makes the world go 'round. You already lost one member from your project, and you're soon to lose another. STOP THREATENING PEOPLE. AND STOP THREATENING PEOPLE. YOU ARE BEING A JERK. I'm sorry I had to get involved in this, but it seems that you cannot solve your own problems. But I suggest that you learn to take people's opinions and work with them. They improve your stories, mate. Holly Meridell FOREVAH!! 00:27, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi jake its Steeltooth i just talked to CopperJaw you need to accept comments in a positive way, not always in a negitive, im not trying to be mean or pick sides, im trying to help to keep you in the making of the books, if you need anything talk to me.--Steeltooth Slicewind 12:07, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Jake I will stand by you if you need help only if it is a nice way, not to be mean.--Steeltooth Slicewind 12:09, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Hello. I'm not here to lecture you. I've already done that. You have recieved good advice from a lot of people and however you take it is your desision. (CopperJaw sits on a stump of a tree and continues) I accually don't even know if your still on the wikia because you've not answered anyone with a firey treatening comment of doom. (CopperJaw chuckles and fixes his jacket.) You've been yelled at quite a lot. Penglens is my friend, probably one of the best ones I've got in this school. You dislike him because of his vulger. We live in high school and hear much worse than he says, so compared to others from school, he has a pretty clean mouth. Sadly I must say he is an atheist and is not following our "proper code of conduct" However, I must piont out that so far on the wikia, he has been much more curdious than you. I will miss him as a team partner. (CopperJaw dramatically brushes away a tear.) I believe you've had enough repremanding and I would love for you to get your act together. I suggest pampers or something. (CopperJaw falls off stump laughing and cannot continue) Goodbye and God bless. --CopperJaw 14:51, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Idea I got an idea, mate. How about you can make yourself at home at the RWW (Redwall Wars Wikia)? The link is on my page. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 17:37, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Yay! You're back. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 13:40, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Yes! You're back! I am very sorry for criticising you. I really should not have said things that caused you to have those outbursts. I hope we can bury the hatchet and return to productive work.Coldstrype the Scythe 19:12, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Good Den Well hallo again. It's good to see that the boys are back in town. Public Apologises seem good. Good to have ya back. (Not that yoou were gone very long anyway)--CopperJaw 15:10, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Stupid Loser YOUR BACK ? Ejaxx its your old friend Steeltooth, how you been doin?--Steeltooth Slicewind 19:03, June 5, 2010 (UTC) I promise, no bashing. As for the hatchet, You don't need to take it out from the ground again. We're here to constructively write a story, and we should try to handle our disagreements in a respectful way. Coldstrype the Scythe 23:17, June 5, 2010 (UTC) A public service announcement: I SAID, HOW DO YOU LIKE THE BLOODY POTATOES! Scraggy How do you like those taters, matey? Sig I am simpily useing you as a guinea pig while I try to test my new sig --Ironbuck Aye, lad, coom an' talk tae me! 15:55, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Yesssss. I got it to work --CopperJaw Jolly good, old chap! 14:33, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Are you back? Hoi, are you back you haven't talked to me in like forever. I wanted to discuss some things about Redwall like, me writing the fourth book. I have things to discuss about this.--Steeltooth Slicewind 19:23, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Ello Mon? Where bees ya mon? I doo ope dat ye doos cume book. Ou bout ye zend e messerge too mi. --Skarklin Eulaliaaaa Bowlaynee! 16:39, June 9, 2010 (UTC)